This is So Messed Up: SHINICHI SHIHO!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Fanfic spesial tahun baru! Publish 3 fic Semi-AU sekaligus yang tersebar di beberapa fandom. Memiliki persamaan dasar cerita namun perkembangan alur yang berbeda. Menarik, bukan? #Bukan!


"Khu khu khu … tunggu sebentar, nona. Aku punya ramuan yang kau inginkan. Dia pasti akan berubah menjadi anak kecil kemudian kau akan menyelamatkannya seperti _heroine_ dan dia akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Nenek—atau kakek? Yang penting, penyihir yang tidak jelas _gender_-nya itu berbalik menuju gelas-gelas yang berisi cairan aneh. Di belakangnya, hadir seorang gadis dengan napas memburu. Rambut hitam panjangnya dia tutup rapi dengan tudung putih—selaras dengan jubah yang dikenakan.

"Oke, mana fotonya?" tanya penyihir itu sambil membawa campuran dari beberapa ramuan.

"Foto yang berdua, ya? Tunggu …" gadis itu merogoh kantong jubahnya.

Penyihir itu menunggu selama beberapa detik, menit, jam, tahun, abad. Gadis itu masih belum bisa menemukan foto yang diinginkan. Sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja, penyihir itu mendengus. "Mana?"

"Sabarlah! Kau tidak tahu jubahku begitu ketat," gerutu gadis di depannya. "Ah, aku menemukannya!"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Tidak—rupanya dia mengeluarkan beberapa foto. Karena dia terlalu bersemangat, tanpa sengaja foto-foto itu terlempar tepat di depan meja—dan penyihir langsung menyiramnya dengan ramuan sebagai reflek kaget.

"TU—TUNGGU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PENYIHIR BODOH?" teriak gadis itu horror. "Itu bukan fotoku dan dia!"

"Apa?! Lalu ini foto siapa?"

"Itu …" gadis itu melongok mengamati foto.

" … itu foto-foto _pairing _favoritku."

"…"

"…"

"Totalnya lima juta."

"AAAA! RAMUAN BUAT GEBETAN GUEEE!"

* * *

**Warning: Semi-AU**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

_**This is So Messed Up: SHINICHI SHIHO!**_

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

"…"

"…"

Sepi. Hening. Hanya suara gemeletuk cangkir yang diminum dengan anggun oleh seorang gadis pirang _strawberry_ ini. Entah sejak kapan suasana menjadi begitu mencekam. Tidak satupun dari dua orang tersebut mau mengeluarkan kata.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara helaan napas. "Shiho, aku butuh penjelasan."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Kudo. Aku sangat yakin penawar permanen itu ampuh. Lihat, aku sendiri saja tidak mengecil lagi," ucap gadis pirang itu dengan serius.

"Uh, padahal besok aku sudah berjanji untuk merayakan pesta tahun baru bersama—"

"Ran_-san_?"

Anak berkacamata itu memutar bola matanya. "Bersama semuanya. Ran, Sonoko, Hattori dan gadis yang bersamanya, paman, ayah, ibu, dan detektif cilik."

"…"

"Denganmu juga, kalau kau menerima tawaranku. Lagipula juga acaranya di halaman rumahku," lanjut anak itu—Conan.

Kali ini giliran Shiho yang menghela napas. Sudah beberapa minggu—sekitar dua minggu semenjak semuanya berakhir dan penawar yang telah sempurna. Shiho memulai hidup damai dan Shinichi kembali ke kehidupan tenarnya.

Namun beberapa saat lalu, sosok anak berkacamata yang sudah diberitakan _pindah ke Inggris bersama Ai-chan_ terlihat kembali di depan pintu rumah Hakase. Terperanjat kaget, Shiho langsung mempersilahkannya masuk dan kembali berpikir keras—kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Shinichi—yang kembali menjadi Conan itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat dia sedang enak-enaknya mandi, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya. Dia langsung melihat ke cermin—dan ternyata benar. Anehnya, semakin lama semakin dia perhatikan, tubuhnya kembali mengecil secara tidak sadar.

Shiho yang mendengar cerita itu pun bingung. Padahal sampai sekarang dia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Anehnya, aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti waktu aku mengecil ataupun membesar. Ini aneh," ucap Conan.

"… apa mungkin penawar permanen ini tidak lagi permanen jika kau minum? Karena kau sudah terlalu banyak minum penawar," komentar Shiho.

Conan memandang kosong. "… itu satu-satunya alasan yang rasional."

Shiho tidak kuat menatap Conan yang sudah-sangat-kacau tersebut. Yah, semua rencananya hancur hari ini. Setelah beberapa minggu kembali ke tubuh aslinya, kini dia harus menempati tubuh kecil itu lagi.

Gadis pirang itu bangkit berdiri. Dengan muka _pokerface_ seperti biasa, dia mengambil dua cangkir teh yang telah habis.

"Aku akan memeriksa kembali bahannya. Masih ada kemungkinan bahwa penawar yang kubuat bukan penawar permanen—dan mungkin secara tiba-tiba aku akan mengecil sepertimu," ucap Shiho sambil melenggang pergi.

"Ya, lebih baik kau periksa berulang-ulang sampai kau menemukan suatu kesalahan di formula anehmu itu. Semua rencanaku benar-benar hancur karenamu, kau tahu?" sahut Conan dengan dingin. Tidak lama kemudian Shiho mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup dengan agak keras—anak itu emosi.

Shiho—masih dengan baki yang berisi dua cangkir tersebut, berdiri kaku. Mata birunya terkoyak kecil mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Conan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur dengan badan sedikit gemetar.

Menahan sakit.

xxxxx

Hakase mengetuk pintu kamar anak angkatnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, tetap tidak ada jawaban yang berarti. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis cantik itu mau keluar untuk sekedar makan atau mandi.

"Ai_-kun_, dari tadi malam hingga siang ini kau tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hakase khawatir.

Bukannya Hakase tidak tahu penyebab Shiho kembali mengurung diri seperti ini. Conan sudah memberitahu semua orang yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, bahwa dia kembali menjadi kecil. Termasuk kedua orang tuanya, Heiji dan juga Hakase.

Conan tampaknya berpikir cepat, dan sudah memberitakan bahwa 'Shinichi_-niichan_' tidak dapat hadir dan digantikan dengannya yang mendadak datang dari Inggris untuk menghibur Ran.

Semua keadaan telah teratasi, sekarang hanya Shiho.

Shiho masih bergelut dengan komputernya. Masih bergelut dengan data-data yang sulit dicerna. Masih bergelut dengan perasaan _guilty_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hakase." Sudah beberapa kali Shiho menjawab dengan nada datar seperti itu. Tanpa Hakase ketahui banyak tisu yang mengelilingi gadis pirang tersebut.

"Ai_-kun_, aku memaksa," ucap Hakase.

"Kali ini akan aku biarkan Hakase makan sebanyak yang kau mau di pesta nanti malam. Jadi, tolong jangan hiraukan aku," ucap Shiho.

"…"

Tidak, Hakase tidak tergiur dengan perkataan Shiho. Hakase berhenti membalas ucapan Shiho karena Hakase tahu; kalau Shiho sudah sampai membiarkan dia untuk makan sepuasnya, berarti Shiho sudah sangat kacau.

Beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Hakase menyerah. Dia akan mencobanya lagi nanti.

Shiho mengamati data-data pembuatan penawar APTX4869 itu dengan sangat teliti. Berkali-kali. Berulang-ulang. Dan hasilnya: _zero_. Semua data yang ia buat tepat adanya. Tidak ada kesalahan barang segelintir pun—Shiho yakin akan hal ini.

Namun wajah Shinichi kembali membayangi benaknya. Kata-kata dingin yang terngiang di kepalanya membuatnya untuk kembali mengecek terus menerus. Namun tidak ada hasil.

Shiho bangkit dari duduknya dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Dia lelah. Dia bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Gadis _blondie_ itu memegang sebuah kapsul berwarna putih. Dipandanginya benda itu lekat-lekat—dia membuat penawar itu lagi. Hanya ini yang dapat dilakukan Shiho di waktu kalut seperti ini.

Namun dia takut Conan—Shinichi tidak mau meminum obat ini lagi. Dia takut Shinichi akan membencinya, karena sudah gagal membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Dia takut Shinichi akan menyalahkannya terus menerus.

Air matanya sudah lelah untuk terus keluar menggenangi mata biru laut tersebut. Tidak pernah Shiho merasa dirundung keputus asaan seperti ini. Dia sudah berencana untuk melepaskan segala keputusan pada Shinichi—jika ini nanti tidak berhasil.

xxxxx

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Ai_-kun_."

"…"

"Shiho. Keluarlah."

Shiho terkesiap. Suara _baritone_ itu, tidak salah lagi—Conan. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukankah ini sudah malam—di mana semuanya sedang berpesta di rumahnya? Dia kemudian bangkit dan membersihkan kamarnya tanpa suara.

"Shiho."

Gadis _pokerface_ itu tidak menghiraukannya. Dia masih merasa bersalah dan takut untuk bertemu—

"Keluarlah atau aku akan membencimu selamanya."

—oke, sekarang dia akan bersiap untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Dengar. Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan membenciku selamanya. Itu hakmu. Dan sekarang aku akan memberikanmu ini—jika ini tidak berhasil juga, aku akan terus membuatnya sampai berhasil." Shiho berkata panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan kapsul setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

_Tsundere _juga Shiho. Dia berkata tidak peduli bahwa Shinichi akan membencinya, namun di hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Kau membuka pintu tepat setelah aku mengancam akan membencimu," ucap Conan memutar bola matanya. Shiho hanya menguap.

"Sudah _kan_ urusannya? Sekarang pergilah—"

_PSIUUU_

Hakase menangkap tubuh Shiho yang terjatuh secara tiba-tiba. Bukan, ini bukan pertunjukan Shiho Miyano Tidur.

xxxxx

Manik biru laut itu terbuka secara perlahan.

Mengerjap perlahan, pemilik mata indah itu melihat sekeliling. Di mana dia?

"Akhirnya bangun juga."

Shiho menoleh cepat, mendapati anak kecil berkacamata duduk di sampingnya dan memandang pemandangan di depannya. "Kenapa aku ada di balkon rumahmu?"

"Agar kau bisa melihat kembang apinya. Kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya dari kamar penelitian bawah tanahmu itu," jawab Conan menggerutu.

Shiho mendengus—sedikit meledek. "Apa ini? Kemarin kau marah padaku karena soal tubuhmu yang mengecil kembali ini. Tapi sekarang? Kau malah bersikeras membawaku untuk melihat kembang api. Ada apa denganmu?"

Conan melirik Shiho sebentar. Menghela napas, dia menundukkan kepalanya—melihat kursi kayu yang tengah didudukinya.

" … maaf."

Shiho terperanjat dan menoleh ke sosok berkacamata tersebut.

"Aku yang salah. Kau sudah sering memperingatkanku untuk tidak meminum _prototype_ yang kau buat. Tapi aku selalu melanggar janjiku dan— … kau hanya memaklumiku."

"…"

Menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di sandaran kursi, Conan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku sudah kasar padamu—yang jelas-jelas berusaha untukku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Shiho."

"Kudo, ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" ucap Shiho memegang kening Conan.

"Tidak, bodoh," Conan menggerutu. "Aku memikirkannya semalaman. Aku tidak bisa tidur semenjak aku mengatakan kata-kata itu padamu," lanjutnya jujur.

Shiho terhenyak. Jadi, inikah keputusan Shinichi, seorang detektif sombong itu?

Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa Shinichi akan berkata seperti ini. Bukankah dia yang selama ini membuat Shinichi menderita? Bukankah dia yang membuat Shinichi berubah menjadi Conan?

Shiho tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya mata biru yang terbungkus kacamata tersebut—

—_ups_. Mungkin tidak.

Conan tertidur dengan tidak elitnya. Shiho sempat _sweatdrop_ sebelum dia ingat bahwa kemarin anak ini tidak tidur sama sekali.

Melebarkan senyumnya—Shiho menatap Conan dalam. Kenapa pemuda ini begitu memikatnya? Padahal dia begitu sombong. Padahal dia suka beradu mulut dengannya. Padahal dia … sudah punya kekasih.

Tanpa sadar, Shiho sudah bergerak semakin dekat pada Conan. Dia terlalu terbawa suasana, sehingga ilmuwan muda itu mencium bibir mungil Conan tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_.

_DUARR! DUARR! KRINCING KRINCING!_

Sadar apa yang dilakukannya salah, Shiho melepaskan Conan begitu saja. Setidaknya itu yang akan dilakukan, namun tangan Conan menahan kepala pirang itu untuk tetap _stay_. Shiho terperanjat, apalagi setelah dia merasakan bibir mungil di depannya itu membesar.

Manik biru yang terbuka lebar itu pun melihat—tubuh Shinichi kembali.

Selama beberapa saat akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"Kau pandai sekali pura-pura tidur," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi mengangkat alis. "Aku akui aku tertidur tadi. Tapi siapa yang tidak bangun ketika ada suara kembang api yang keras. Dan juga kau, …"

Menghindari kesalahpahaman yang berlanjut, Shiho segera meluruskan—

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana."

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana."

—yang ternyata juga berpikiran sama dengan Shinichi.

Mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan senyum tawa sebelum Shiho mengambilkan sebuah selimut untuk Shinichi—yang tentu saja sedang telanjang.

"Kau tidak membawakan aku baju?" gerutu Shinichi. Shiho mendengus. "Jalan sendiri. Aku tidak tahu di mana letak kamarmu. Itu yang aku temukan."

Shinichi kemudian berpikir. "Tapi aneh. Aku belum meminum kapsulmu. Tapi kenapa setelah kau menciumku aku bisa kembali seperti semula? Waktunya terlalu tepat untuk disebut kebetulan."

"Benar. Satu-satunya yang aku tularkan padamu hanya ini," ucap Shiho sambil menyentuh bibirnya dan menunjukkan benang saliva. "Aku akan meneliti ini nanti."

"…" Shinichi hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Oh, satu masalah lagi."

"Apa?" Shinichi mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengarang cerita bahwa 'Shinichi_-niichan_' tiba-tiba datang ke sini dengan telanjang, sedangkan Conan yang tiba-tiba menghilang terbang ke Inggris kembali?"

Shinichi _sweatdrop_, Shiho terkikik pelan.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi melihat dari atas awan itu menahan teriakan _fangirl_-nya.

"_Sweet_ …" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah foto dan dilihatnya dalam-dalam.

"Harusnya itu aku dan kamu, argh! Dasar penyihir gila. Lima juta melayang," ujarnya menangis bombay. "Pupus deh harapanku buat tahun baruan sama kamu …"

Sambil menatap foto itu—ya, foto yang harusnya disantet sama si penyihir tapi ternyata terselip di kantong jubah lainnya, gadis yang mengaku bernama Day_-chan_ itu mengusap air matanya dan mengucapkan selamat tahun baru pada foto itu. Gila? Ya, memang sudah gila itu gadis. _Huft._

Beberapa saat kemudian Day_-chan_ menoleh ke direksi kalian semua, dan tersenyum manis. Dengan tatapan 'Mama, aku hamil', dia mengucapkan:

_**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014! GOD BLESS THIS YEAR!**_

* * *

[A/N]

Gue jones—_jomblo ngenes _yang lagi _lost contact_ gitu aja sama gebetan. Iya. Udah jangan diketawain. Mau gue santet juga? Udahlah, ga tau lagi. Udah biarin gue nangis alay di pelukan Natsu Dragneel. Udah biarin gue bunuh diri dengan menghirup aroma ketek Kisame. Udahlah—udah!

Fanfic spesial tahun baru! _Publish _3 fic sekaligus yang tersebar di beberapa_ fandom_. _**N**__atsu __**L**__ucy [__**F**__airy __**T**__ail], __**S**__hinichi __**S**__hiho [__**D**__etective __**C**__onan] dan __**K**__iba __**I**__no [__**N**__aruto]__._

_**Berikan komentar di kotak review sebagai rasa terima kasih!**_


End file.
